


Secretary

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Maybe Rufus' new secretary should have asked a few more questions...





	Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> For FFVII 100, prompt was for Shinra Admin, named or otherwise-
> 
> "inspired by a fic long ago that kept calling out Rufus' 'meek' secretary"
> 
> Originally posted April 4, 2017.

The position came with a hefty raise; she wasn't going to refuse it. The extra gil would go a long way and she couldn't imagine she'd have too many additional duties. Right?

She'd spent the last few years bouncing around, from the mail room to data entry and then as secretary to a sub-department... She kept her head down, did her job, and went home at the end of the day.

And that's what she'd keep doing, even if she'd just accepted the role of Rufus Shinra's personal secretary. Though maybe she should have asked a few more questions... 

Maybe...


End file.
